vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Gods
Creation Nobody knows how the world came to be nor does anybody knows how long it has been. But everyone knows there were seven gods. Some say the gods themselves forged the world from the empty sky. Others say great beings known as the Starmother and Voidfather created the world for their children. Some say the world simply was and the gods were humans who became so powerful they could claim the mantle of divinity. All were fair and all carried power beyond measure. They ruled the land which was named Var’Tareen in their tongue. The seven consisted of a god of the skies, a god of the earth, a god of the oceans, a god of night, a god of day, a god of emotion, and a god of the four seasons. They were Ghendar King of Winds, Brenmon Master of the Sea, Raerdrin Father of Soil, Desma Guardian of the Stars, her sister Hlesmil Guardian of the Dawn, Fjara Queen of the Soul, and Nezeril Herald of Change. No mortal knows if they formed humans in their image or if humans were created with them and left in their care. Either way the planet suited their interests quite nicely and they had the power to so change it as they willed. The seven could call storms and shift mountains. They flew among the lands of men and fostered the world in their gentle grasp. All the lands and its people were brought under the care of the seven. Under their guidance civilizations were formed and the world was shaped. Using the gods power, technology and knowledge spread. The gods created and had made great works of art. These where in the form of songs, in the form of cities, and in the form of monumental fortresses. Working with mortals they created magic. Channeled through stones unique to each god, it allowed humans to access the powers of the divine. But eventually the gods grew dissatisfied with their mortal counterparts. They found humans to be weak and capricious. And soon instead of guiding the civilizations of men, they started to rule them. The seven became tyrants and ruled with terror and force. Any who questioned were silenced. So humanity revolted in what became known as The War of Ascendance. A war the likes of which will never be seen again. At first the war went poorly for the humans. How could they withstand the powers of the divine. They fled and hid in mountains and desert. But as the war went on more and more humans joined the growing rebellion. Soon the gods had no one to fight their battles but themselves. Though effective they were only seven. So they created armies. First there was the Poi’Mareath, twisted human foot soldiers augmented for war. These were their frontline troops. Then they made great monsters to bring the world to heel. And so they did. After hundreds of years the war seemed as if it were almost over. The great beasts had pushed humans back to their last settlements and refuges. But then the unthinkable happened. The god of the skies was killed. It was a human woman who killed the deity. Her name was Rallia. And when the the god was dead at her feet she found she could take the divinity into her being. And so Rallia became the new god of the skies taking the title Queen of Storms. The Poi’Mareath serving the old storm god failed when he died. So a new armies of clay soldiers took their place not as effective but loyal to the end. Despite the new army, the war was slowly won by humanity. A new pantheon was established. Six of the deities had their powers claimed by mortals over the war. All but the god of seasons who snuck away. The Dead Gods Ghendar King of Winds "That's Ghendar. The first god of the skies and the first god to die." -Janie Kerias 6th of Sharus AeP 446: Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 3 Echoes of the Ancients. Ghendar was the old god of the sky domain. He was the first god of the old pantheon to die. He was slain by Rallia in YoW 289. His holy animal was the eagle. In the mosiac found on Karabour he was depicted as a tall and dominating man with long white hair, golden armor, an opal glaive, and a whip. In that mural he also had two servants with white feathery wings. Brenmon Master of the Sea Brenmon’s domain was the sea. He was killed by Li-Shara in YoW 743. Raerdrin Father of Soil The first god of the Earth. At some point in YoW 502 he fought a battle with Rallia and Cainar. He was subdued and sacrificed to Ghuramor. Desma Guardian of the Stars Desma was the first god of night. She was the sister of Hlesmil. At some point a few decades before the War of Ascendance she commanded the Unknown King to build her a fleet of ships and give her his youngest daughter Maya. Her home was called the Heighted Land. In YoW 866 she was killed by Selviir. Hlesmil Guardian of the Dawn The sister of Desma and the first god of day. She was executed and replaced by Yaerrin in AeP 0. Fjara Queen of the Soul Fjara was the first god of emotion. Cainar killed her in YoW 440. Before the War of Ascendance, her priests developed a material called Red Obsidian. This let them channel magic related to emotional control better. Nezeril Herald of Change The last of the old gods to walk this earth. He is the god of seasons. In the modern age he has disappeared but kept his cult. They were the main antagonists of the War of Nezeril. List of Appearances * Silver Mists and Bloody Tides: Session 3 Echoes of the Ancients (Mural of Ghendar) Category:Gods Category:Religion